


Interruptions

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Richard Neville (future Earl of Warwick) has been sent by his father the Earl of Salisbury to fetch his brother in law John, but what happens when he finds his sister Cecily present?(Contains sexual scenes)
Relationships: Cecily Neville Duchess of Warwick/John Tiptoft 1st Earl of Worcester
Kudos: 1





	Interruptions

London

Late 1448

Dick hurried through the front door. “Where is he?” He barked to a servant. A servant who looked confused. “Your master? Where is he?” He snapped at the fool. 

His father had sent him on a mission to get his brother in law. A brother in law who was needed to persuade the king on matters most important. He had not questioned when his father had barked the order.

“Through there sir.” The servant finally nodded. “He’s in the antechamber. That is usually where he is when he works.”

“Very well. Thank you.” He hurried through the larger rooms. Rooms which were lavishly decorated. Lavishly, in Cecily’s style. 

Cecily Neville, Dick’s own sister, had married John Tiptoft not three months ago. There had been grumbles from some in the Neville family. Cecily had been a duchess before her first husband died. John? He was a baron. Yet he had influence with the king and wealth to rival the Neville’s. He was savvy. That could not be denied. Generally speaking, Dick did like him - he could be a terrible bore, but he liked the man. 

He did not knock as he opened the door, regretted it as soon as he walked in unannounced. Cecily had her back against the wall. Skirts pulled to her waist, one breast was free from her dress. John supported her weight as he thrust. “Jesus.” Dick said in a second, seeing John nearly drop Cecily as she shrieked upon noticing her brother. Dick hurried back behind the door. Listened to the scrambling. He was about to hurry off, felt a hand on his collar.

“There’s a thing called knocking.” John sounded very, very unimpressed. 

“I uh... well it’s good to know you got your dispensation.” He shrugged. 

John arched an eyebrow. 

“You know? The thing you asked for so you could do... well that.” 

“So he could fuck me?” Cecily emerged, still straightening the front of her dress. “Please we got that what? A month ago? And ever since... well we have had to play catch up because John here, he wouldn’t touch me until he had blessing from the pope. Now he won’t stop.” She looped her arm through John’s. 

“I uh, I didn’t need to know that.” He looked to John then. “Papa wants to see you erm... at the palace.”

“Papa is going to have to wait.” Cecily rubbed across the front of her husbands hose. Dick could not help but notice that Cecily acted to cover... things.

“I’ll tell him you’ll be with him soon.” Dick gulped. Looked away. 

“Tell papa he may be quite some time.” Cecily bit her lip. “We had only just got started when you interrupted.”

“I should...” John started, cut off when Cecily’s lips attacked his. She whispered to him.

“Not yet. Papa can wait.”

“The king can’t.”

“Oh it will hold. Believe me.” 

John looked at Dick. Dick who just nodded. That was all he could do, nod. 

He watched as the retreated back into the room, Cecily kicking the door closed as she did. 


End file.
